


Higher And Higher

by BrokenBlush



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Harry, New Year's Eve, Nipple Play, Riding, Smut, Teasing, That's literally all this is, and he gets his way in the end, harry wants to be fucked essentially, he's so eager it's ridiculous but i love it, i know that much at least, i'm so crap at tagging i'm honestly sorry, it's a bit of a mess honestly but oh well, it's just very nasty, literally i don't even know what this is, nick's just a tease, not fully but there is a bit, this should be fine though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlush/pseuds/BrokenBlush
Summary: It was New Year's Eve, and Harry wanted to be fucked, but Nick took his time, drawing it out all evening until Harry was an absolute wreck.





	

"Stop fidgeting, you're ruining the movie." Nick chided, refusing to take his eyes off the TV as he huffed over Harry's antics.

Harry sighed, kicking his knees up and into Nick's lap to adjust his position for what he hoped was the last time considering how much it seemed to be bothering Nick. It was New Year's Eve, and Harry entire demeanour could be described as the pure definition of restless. He wasn't exactly certain why, but he reckoned it was something to do with the whole atmosphere of the occasion, how some of their neighbours had already set off fireworks and were screaming festivities across the street and through the walls and despite him and Nick doing nothing other than cuddling up to watch a movie, the energy of the new year hadn't left him.

After Nick had called him out on his fidgeting ways, he managed to focus on the movie for what felt like a reasonably long period of time but was probably only a minute or two considering his impatience until he couldn't take it anymore, it was New Year's Eve and since they weren't allowed out to party because of the press, Harry felt it was only right they had a party of their own, one that included a little less on the movie front and a little more excitement and taking into account how fidgety he happened to be, maybe getting off was the excitement he needed. And the more and more he thought about it the more he felt like sex was the answer. With that thought firmly established in his mind, he turned around to face Nick, tucking his head into the curve of his shoulder before mouthing at the base of his neck.

He started with what he described as butterfly kisses, pressing his lips against Nick's skin with such gentle pressure he wasn't even sure Nick could feel them, and once he realised that, he gained momentum, opening his mouth a fraction further to let his tongue sweep across Nick's neck before pausing to suck on a patch.

Nick was either entirely oblivious to Harry's attempts to gather his attention or he was just too engrossed in the movie to care but either way Harry wasn't necessarily pleased by the reaction he was given, which left him no choice but to try harder, because now that the idea was planted in his head, he simply couldn't just move on and forget about it. He brought his hand up to bend Nick's jaw closer to his own and stretched his neck to bring his lips within touching distance of the underside of his jaw which he latched onto with more force than before and began to suck, hard sucks that were bound to catch Nick's attention until eventually, Nick tilted his head for better access which Harry made use of instantly.

However, Harry would have thought if Nick had turned into the pressure, he would've at least torn his gaze away from where it was currently stuck on the TV, but that didn't happen, leaving Harry to wonder truly how good this movie must be considering Nick wasn't responding to him, or whether he'd just lost the charm, which he doubted very much considering they'd fucked the night before and Nick was happy to respond to his efforts then. Harry pulled away sighing, his breath flowing over the fresh bruise he'd sucked into his skin causing Nick to break out in goosebumps, but not even that could break his attention away from the film.

Harry felt most disheartened, that didn't mean he was giving up, because, by this point, his whole body had this energy that he wasn't quite willing to let go and that pushed him onwards. This time, he didn't mess around, he bent Nick's neck around so he was vaguely facing him and then dived in, pressing his lips straight against Nick's, not going further than a peck or two, but making sure the pressure was known, and soon enough he felt Nick return the kiss, equally as soft at first before taking over the kiss completely and sucking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth.

Harry let out an almost embarrassing whimper when Nick eventually introduced his tongue into the mix, luring his own out of his own mouth to meet Nick's in a heavy glide, mixing the bitter wine Nick had consumed earlier in the evening with the stale beer taste in his own, creating something that shouldn't be pleasant yet Harry found more than intoxicating. He refused to pull away, despite how low he was running on breath, preferring to focus on swirling their tongues around while dragging his body up to get a better angle on the kiss while Nick licked his way further into his mouth.

That was when Harry felt a sturdy nudge to his chest in the shape of Nick's hand push him away, keeping him close but leaving their mouths unconnected, before he murmured with a breathy tone, "We can't do anything now you horny beast, otherwise we'll miss the new year."

Harry snorted out a laugh attempting to compose himself after the kiss that shouldn't have been so mind blowing yet somehow turned his senses into mush, "A fuck won't take us a whole hour, it's only eleven, we won't miss anything," he attempted to argue, since he really was hoping for more than just a kiss but with a shake of Nick's head in response, he seemed adamant they couldn't fuck until at least later on in the evening. And with a resigned huff as he slouched back down in the sofa, Harry glared back at the TV, hoping time passed fast enough that the time when Nick would fuck him came quicker.

\---

As soon as sufficient time had passed and Harry felt able to call it 'later on in the evening', he began to pester Nick again, this time, whining his name and tugging at the sleeve of his jumper until he could grasp hold of Nick's hand and pull it tight into his lap, "Nickkk..." Harry grumbled for the second time in the space of a minute, raising the volume of his voice in the hope Nick would pay attention. He did realise he was acting a bit bratty but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care, it was New Years after all.

Eventually, after the fourth or fifth whine, Nick's eyes flicked from the TV onto his own with a somewhat sly look covering his face before humming in acknowledgement, "What is it now, Harold?"

Harry ignored Nick's question, instead telling him with his actions, using the attention he now had to pounce forward and lock their lips together yet again, not as gentle this time, Harry wanted more, once he'd had a taste of Nick from their earlier encounter he couldn't help but crave more, so the kiss was harsh and Harry was giving little to no technique whatsoever as he swiped his tongue into Nick's mouth the moment he allowed it's presence while Nick tried to contain him with short strokes of his tongue. Nick shot Harry down soon enough, this time only calming their kiss instead of breaking it. Harry breathed out a tight moan that ended up lost between the rhythm of their tongues colliding.

Harry begrudgingly pulled away first, panting as a string of saliva unhooked itself from his lip onto Nick's. He allowed himself a moment to breathe but Nick certainly didn't help his cause when he swept deep kisses along his jawline before tilting his head back to gain access to his neck. They'd changed positions entirely by this point, they were slouched facing each other on the sofa still but Nick's hands was cupping the back of Harry's head, pulling him in closer and Harry's were positioned with one on Nick's neck and one on his cheek, trailing his fingers across his cheekbone as he let his eyes shut to focus on the bruise Nick was swiftly whipping up at the base of his neck.

Harry was more than pleased with the situation considering how resistant Nick seemed at first and how he was now dropping his hands down his back so he could lift up Harry's jumper and yank it over his head. He'd broken the connection his lips had with his neck to do so, which he swiftly regained once the jumper was gone, seemingly as into it as Harry was by this point. Nick repositioned his hands around Harry's waist, stroking the fabric of his shirt before diving under it to wrap his warm palms against his skin, spreading the warmth from his fingertips around as he stroked down to his hips and back up again to brush across his tummy.

Harry got lost in the sensations, his whole body was shuddering purely from the proximity Nick provided, further enhanced by his mouth on his neck and his fingers digging into his waist. It didn't take much for his cock to find some vague interest in the whole situation, perking up significantly the moment Nick took his mouth off the current patch of skin to gush his breath over it. Harry shivered with the sensations of the burning heat that Nick had left behind combined with the cool edge to his breath, groaning as soon as Nick connected his mouth again on a fresh section of skin. He wasn't there long, only a couple of seconds before he broke the contact again, leaning back so he was sat up this time, signalling he was done for now, which Harry couldn't quite grasp.

"I told you, we're not fucking yet and I'm sticking with it, just focus on the movie, it'll be over in no time." Nick smiled, looking far too cheery considering Harry was nearing on being hard, he released his hands from around Harry's waist and threw one over his shoulder instead, pressing him back into his side as he switched his focus back on the TV for what felt like the thousandth time that evening.

Harry felt there was absolutely no point in even bothering to argue with him, he could tell from the glint in Nick's eye he meant what he said and he wasn't changing his mind, that didn't mean he wasn't upset, though. He huffed down in defeat, puffing at Nick's chest trying to regain some composure again, what was worse this time, however, was he now had his dick beginning to perk up too, not enough that his jeans felt unreasonably tight but enough he felt uncomfortable and he blamed that entirely on Nick and his teasing, but once again, there was nothing to do but go along with Nick's plans and try to draw his attention back to the movie in the hope of calming himself slightly.

\---

Needless to say, that didn't last long either, Harry was starting to get desperate, the two times Nick had left him on edge and then simply stopped had left him in need of more, "Nick, please." Harry's voice had gone soft and quiet, purely so it didn't crack through want if he spoke up.

Nick registers his voice instantly this time, turning to face him, smirk evident across his face, "My, my, popstar, you really can't contain yourself can you?"

Nick's words left Harry blinking his eyes shut and shifting a heavy groan out from his throat in response. By this point, Harry's self-control was minimal, it usually was, but when he'd been wound up like a spinning top and his legs were kicking out with an urgent need to advance their situation further, whatever self-control he usually had was thrown out the window.

Harry shifted his body into Nick's as much as possible, his lips had found their way back onto Nick's neck, finding a spot that caused Nick to moan under his jaw with practised ease while one of his hands was routed around Nick's waist. Harry held out hope Nick would follow through this time and finally fuck him, and they seemed to be advancing that way when Nick wasted no time grabbing at Harry's crotch, brushing his palm across his bulge through the material of his jeans before repeating the motion enough for Harry's breath speed up before changing locations and rubbing at his thigh just left of his dick aching for contact.

Harry was holding back moans as best he could, the contact was ridiculously minimal but somehow the lack of it left him thoroughly overcome, he was already considerably on his way to being hard which definitely didn't leave him feeling comfortable when his dick started to strain against the stupidly tight fabric of the jeans he was wearing. Nick stretched his palm out again, covering his dick with his hand before rocking into it to feed him some much-needed contact. He needed more, though, the occasional rock of his palm wasn't doing it for him and the contact just couldn't come soon enough so in his frenzy, he shoved his hand down to his dick and batted Nick's away, immediately popping open the button and gripping onto the zip of his trousers to yank it down and release some of the pressure his cock was creating against the fabric before reaching out in an attempt to gain some more pressure with his own hand this time.

Nick watched Harry do it, every motion, his eyes were caught on his dick as he stared at his hand reaching down, however, that all changed in the blink of an eye when Nick caught Harry's hand, halting the movements instantly, he took another moment to fumble and grasp his other hand so he could hold them both in his lap. Nick stroked his thumbs along the soft skin across the back of his thumb, almost trying to soothe him from the lack of pressure his dick was currently receiving. As soon as Harry caught his bearings, he let out a groan in protest and tried to jerk his hips up for anything that would help his cause but he received nothing other than a squeeze to both his hands.

They didn't speak for a while, the movie rolling through softly in the background and occasional whimpers from Harry filled the air enough as it was. He was slumped into Nick's shoulder in defeat that his cock wasn't getting any attention for now.

However only minutes later, Harry had a brainwave that didn't quite involve his cock but did lead to it if it went the right way. Without giving it too much thought, he nudged his and Nick's joined hands over just enough so they were splayed across Nick's cock, he then wasted no time in flipping his hand over to stroke it down the outline of Nick's cock that also happened to be more than a little bit interested, giving the occasional twitch when Harry applied enough pressure.

The grand plan was to get Nick hard and turned on enough that he couldn't help but feel the need to fuck him, and so far Harry thought it was going well, granted he'd only brushed his hand up and back down again a couple of times but he soon heard Nick's breath catch in his throat, leaving him grinning as the sound aired in a form of a whimper. Luckily enough Nick didn't stop him, he'd certainly sighed enough for Harry to know this wasn't what he had planned but Harry couldn't quite bring himself to care, he could feel Nick fattening up from the small patch of hand he could rub against him and he assumed Nick could feel it too considering they were still joined together by their hands.

Harry continued to apply pressure until he felt as if he could officially label Nick's cock as hard, maybe not fully, but his level of interest was growing with every minute they sat there. And that continued all the way up until Harry heard the blaring music playing over the credits as the movie ended, it took him a moment to register it was over but the instant he did, he was fighting his way out of Nick's hold on his hands before digging down to get a firmer grip on Nick's covered cock.

"Well then..." Nick started before Harry started to trail his fingers down the outline of his dick, revelling in the moan that left Nick's lips before he heard him speak up again, "If you're not going to stop being so persistent then let's go to the bedroom." Harry pulled his hand away from Nick's cock as soon as the words sunk in, then stretching out his body ready to stand up before Nick had even registered the contact on his dick was gone.

Once Harry had fumbled up onto his feet and dragged Nick up behind him, he lead them both towards the bedroom, walking way faster than he would do in any other situation that didn't involve his getting off and throwing the door open with such speed Nick didn't even see him reach for the handle.

But that didn't matter the moment they were inside, door slammed behind them as Nick regained the control, pushing against Harry's shoulders until he was flat against the door they'd just walked in through, trailing one hand up to circle the pale bruises he'd left scattering Harry's neck and running the other down to raise up his shirt once again, stretching out his palm at the base of Harry's tummy, stroking up and down, brushing against the button of his jeans as he went.

Both actions left Harry throwing his head back against the door with a thump, setting off a high pitched whine deep in his throat that bubbled up until his mouth was open and his eyes were shutting that could've been a result of Nick's wildly contrasting actions of the achy bruises and the soft hand at his tummy or the thump he'd just received from the door but eventually, he whittled it down to being both.

Harry was too caught up focusing on the warm atmosphere with Nick's body almost pressed against his to notice Nick's hands wandering up Harry' shirt, reaching up to stroke at Harry's nipples, lightly brushing over them with his fingertips taking Harry's breath away, then pinching at the nubs with such force Harry's whole body jerked from the sensations, including his dick twitching heavily in his still unbuttoned jeans.

Harry had what some may describe as extremely sensitive nipples, and Nick knew that, and found every opportunity to make the most out of it, Harry hissed out a curse and clenched his eyes shut while adjusting to the sensations around him as he did it again, soothing the sharp tug of pleasure infused pain with gentle touches. Nick kept going until he was rolling each nipple between his fingers, shirt falling down on top of his hands, covering up hardened buds that had formed. Nick waited until Harry's eyes weren't so much clenched shut as struggling to stay open through pleasure to pinch again, this time causing Harry's back to arch forwards involuntarily.

"Fucking Christ," Harry groaned out under his breath as Nick pinched again in rapid succession before easing the sting away with the lightest of touches using the tips of his fingers before returning to the steady pace of rolling his nipples between his fingers.

Harry's head was resting against the door, jaw dropped open with incomprehensible whines flowing out, but Nick put a stop to that when he surged forwards and attached his lips to Harry's, he let his tongue be roused into action as Nick twined his into his mouth before dancing them together, savouring the wet heat it and the taste of pure Nick so distinctively coming through as they clashed their lips together with a high level of desire so clearly evident between the both of them.

And then Nick stopped. His fingers came to an end first, dusting his thumbs across Harry's nipples one last time before dropping them back down to his waist, then easing the pressure away against Harry's lips until they were only brushing their mouths together in a gentle caress. Harry whined in protest against his mouth before Nick took a step back and then away to go lie out on the bed.

Harry stood there shocked, unable to form any response to what was happening, Nick was there in front of him making his dick harder with every second it went on barely a minute ago and now he was kicked back on their bed with a lazy glance at the TV screen. It took him a minute to understand what Nick was doing, but when he caught on he could feel his dick pulse and his eyes flash open. He couldn't let this game of teasing go on all night, especially not on New Year's Eve of all days, his whole body felt switched on with an energy that left him hard and aching and he wasn't sure how much his poor dick could take of being amped up and then let down again.

He found the energy somewhere in him to pace over to the bed and hop up to sit next to Nick, fidgeting around in an attempt to get comfy that was near on impossible when his dick was hard and he felt as needy as ever before, eventually settling down with his legs outspread and his hips slouched against the pillows. "Can you not fuck me now?" Harry burst out in one long breath, surprising himself with how much of a whine it came out sounding like.

Nick turned to face him and said one simple line, "Harold, angel, have some bloody patience."

Harry tried to disguise the shiver that manifested itself the moment he heard the pet name utter out of Nick's overly smiley lips but it had already found its way down his spine before he could help it. The more and more his mind flipped over and over the sentence the more his dick throbbed, entire body feeling thoroughly overwhelmed by everything, the pet name being the final straw.

Harry's voice hushed itself as words he didn't mean to surface slipped out of his mouth, "If you're not gonna get me off then I will." He said the words quiet enough they were drowned out by the sound of a somewhat recognisable voice blaring out from the TV. And with that, he shimmied his stupidly tight jeans down his hips and manoeuvred his pants down with them enough for his dick to bounce up and hit against his stomach drawing both his own attention and Nick's to it in one foul swoop.

Harry focused all his attention on his cock, he could feel Nick was doing the same by his side but he was too turned on to care that he was only watching and not helping him out at that current moment. He curled his fingers into a loose fist and wrapped them around his cock, relishing how hot and heavy it felt in his palm, heat rising in his cheeks as he started to twist his hand down the length of it, letting his breath even out as he finally got the contact he needed. He picked up the pace as his cock pulsed in his fist leaving him no choice but to choke out a moan that meant his eyes flashed shut and stayed that way as he bucked into the pleasure his fist was welcoming.

"You can't wank while Jools Holland's on the TV, that's just wrong," Nick muttered, in a surprisingly croaky voice.

Since Nick wasn't exactly stopping him, Harry's fist didn't let up, he continued making jerky motions as fast as he could to receive the pleasure he craved so badly after being teased for so long as he grunted a response back at Nick, "I'm not fucking looking or thinking of Jools, am I? Fuck - I'm thinking of you so it'd be just fantastic if you could help me out here." Harry's eyes remained clenched shut, unable to see any sort of reaction from Nick, purely waiting for any murmur of sound to exit out of his mouth.

Harry heard nothing other than the shuffling of the duvet so he stopped wasting his focus on Nick and his missing response and brought his attention back onto his cock. He knew it would've been better if Nick were the one wanking him off but in some ways, knowing he was sat next to him watching made up for it. Harry overexaggerated the flick of his wrist around the head of his cock as if he were playing it up for Nick before slowing down at the end so he could swipe his thumb across his slit and collect the drop of precome to spread across the head to assist the glide of his hand. He let his head drop back against the headboard and let his free hand slide under the shirt he was still wearing to tweak at his nipples once again.

That was when he heard more than just the shuffling of the duvet, it was almost as if he heard someone moving around entirely not just kicking their foot out and then before he knew it he could feel Nick's breath tickling his thigh and Nick's arms come to rest against his hips after he'd smacked Harry's wanking hand away and replaced it with his mouth. Harry's eyes shot open and his hands fell away as soon as he began to feel the wet heat of Nick's tongue swirling around the head of his cock, he glanced down to see Nick's head bobbing up and down taking him in further and further with every new second.

"Oh fuck, oh Christ, fuck me," Harry's legs were thrashing out against the sheets, narrowly avoiding kicking Nick only because he was being held down by his hips. The moment Nick lifted his gaze to meet Harry's left him crying out for more, the sight of Nick's lips darkened and wet with saliva caused him to tug both hands down and into Nick's hair for stability more than anything else, he felt as if Nick's mouth were transporting him to another planet, it was heavenly and Harry couldn't get enough.

Nick hollowed his cheeks, sucking Harry down as far as he could manage, keeping eye contact consistent throughout every second, when Nick was certain he could manage it if Harry did buck his hips up, he let go of the pressure keeping Harry's hip down on his dominant side and curled his hand around the base of Harry's cock what he couldn't fit in his mouth. His technique was slick and sloppy as always and it made Harry go mental every time and this time certainly wasn't any different.

The only sounds Harry heard was the growl of his own moans, the persistent slick of Nick's mouth bobbing up and down Harry's cock as he swirled his tongue around and the faint hum of the TV in the background creating such an atmosphere Harry could barely remember his own name.

Nick soon pulled off with a pop, breathing heavily before fitting his mouth around the head one last time, tonguing the precome leaking out of his slit before letting go and kissing down the soft points of Harry's thighs with gentle swollen lips.

"You're such a tease," Harry sobbed in between his own heavy breathing, reaching down to take himself into his hand yet again but being smacked away with the hand Nick previously had wrapped around the base, Harry lay back defeated, trying to ease himself down from the bitter disappointment of not coming when it only would've taken a couple more minutes to reach that point.

He focused on Nick's lips, trailing down his thighs and across the length of his hip bones and his now free wandering hands leading around his bum, angling his hips up just enough to catch sight of his rim. Nick leant down and pressed a lingering kiss right at Harry's hole, which has him kicking out all over again. The moans coming out of Harry's mouth were downright sinful, the thread of curses never seemed to stop and his whole body was on edge with the need to come.

Then Nick moved his lips away, steadily breathing against his rim before returning the trail of kisses up to his tummy. All Harry could do was squirm against Nick's exploring mouth, the feel of Nick's breath dusting across his arse left him feeling tense and in need of a fuck but the way Nick was making his way up his body, it didn't seem like that was coming anytime soon, he eventually reached back up to his mouth, engulfing Harry's tongue past his own lips and massaging their tongues together as if it were the last hope.

He could feel their teeth clashing together and Nick's tongue fucking its way into his mouth. Nick tasted of his dick and Harry couldn't seem to get enough, it felt so dirty and just downright obscene he couldn't wrap his head around it. Harry willed himself the energy to slide his hands all around Nick's chest pulling him closer until they were lying flat on top of one another with Harry's bare cock out in between them begging for some more attention.

The kiss slowed down eventually until it was just a slow melding of tongues and then a brush of lips until Nick lifted himself up and flopped down next to him yet again, "I want to watch the end of this, the fireworks are on soon." Nick's voice was fucked out and raw and simply pornographic. Harry had to take the effort to focus on what was being said considering how the first thing registering to him was how gravely and fucked out he sounded.

"But I haven't come yet," Harry protested as he lifted his head up far enough to chuck his shirt up and off and onto the floor.

"You can come when it's closer to midnight."

It took Harry a mere second to evaluate the timing situation before he burst out with, "That's so far away, you can't truly expect me to wait until then to get off," Harry was struggling stringing sentences together his head was just overloaded with thoughts of his cock in Nick's lips.

"It's only half an hour, it'll go round in no time."

\---

Harry made it five minutes before he was clambering on top of Nick, knees either side of Nick's with his cock hanging heavy in between them and his arse in the air. He rested his hands against Nick's shoulders and pushed him firmly back against the headboard to lean down close and whisper, "I can't wait any longer, please fuck me."

Nick's reply was leaving his lips as soon as Harry had finished talking, as if he had his words rehearsed, "Finger yourself ready for me," his face was near expressionless as he glared past Harry at the TV. Harry's breath caught in his throat as the instruction became clear in his head, blocking out the groan that threatened to surface. He scrambled forward to reach the lube thrown across the bedside table and focused his energy on coating his fingers with a thin layer of slick before raising his hips and instantly pressing a finger at his hole.

A moan fumbled out of his lips while he watched Nick fiddle with the remote in front of him, completely ignoring his actions in favour of flicking through the TV channels. Harry felt a sharp shiver tug through his body as he pushed his finger past the ring of muscle, barely waiting to adjust before instantly thrusting it in and out as the sharp sting of the intrusion left him begging for Nick despite knowing it wouldn't do any good.

His vision was hazy, eyes half shut through the pure feeling of finally getting somewhere with his need to come, he watched Nick's face, admired how puffy his lips were and how fucked out his hair had become, but most of all how Nick's eyes were looking past him onto the TV. Harry eased out a harsh needy whine as a plea for attention that Nick only ignored further, moaning as that left him in need of a second finger, pulling his first one out before replacing it with two. He couldn't deny how absolutely mental Nick ignoring him made him feel, his dick was pulsing with want and his chest was panting for breath while his hole clenched around his fingers which he'd started spreading out as fast as he could, relishing the ache it gave him with every push in.

Harry muddled around as he thrust in his third finger, his motions weren't as precise and his arm was aching at the angle but the instant he pushed back in he felt instantly full.

He gave himself time to adjust as he desperately tried to catch his breath, nudging his fingers in further before dragging them out again with the slow pace he could now build up. He let his hips rock back into fingers, making sure to stay balanced on his knees on top of Nick while speeding up his wrist allowing his fingers to thrust in and out at a pace he was happy with.

It took him only another minute or so until he found his prostate, pushing in fingers in hard as he stumbled across the bundle of nerves, wracked sobs left his mouth hanging open as he continued to shove his fingers against it again and again until he was writhing.

"Please, please Nick, fuck me," Harry's voice was as soft as a whisper but was packed with lust and a hint of love, he trailed into a moan as the continued hits directly against his prostate started to get too much. With his spare hand, he wrestled along Nick's jeans to pull at the zip, determined to get some kind of contact with him soon, yanking it down with a resounding slide as he pulled at the belt loops to lower his jeans from his hips.

The moment Harry dragged Nick's jeans down just past his hips, Nick's attention was all on him, the harsh glare of his eyes lined up with where Harry's fingers were disappearing into his arse left Harry shuddering from the attention. Nick watched for a few minutes longer before shuffling his hips up to help pull his jeans past his thighs, knocking lightly against Harry's wrist as he did so, pressure leaving Harry grinding his hips down with the hope of something more as a flow of curses came running out of his mouth.

Nick tapped at Harry's waist with an indication to lift up so that he could rid himself of his jeans and pants entirely before lastly chucking his shirt up and over his head so he was naked. His cock was fully hard and oh so thick bobbing between both their bodies, aching for attention from the scene in front of him. Harry felt his mouth go dry from the sight, letting out a deep chesty groan as he propelled his hips down to grind against Nick's, warm bodies mashing together as Nick let his hands curl around Harry's arse bringing him closer with every second.

With the realisation Nick was participating once again, Harry made a brash decision to reach over and grab a condom, tossing it by his side as he took Nick in his palm with his spare hand, savouring the feel of his bare cock against his skin as began wanking him off with fast eager strokes. Nick moaned, lost in the sensation while Harry focused on dragging his fingers out of his hole for the last time, whimpering at how empty he felt without them. He ached at the loss for a brief second, trying his hardest to ignore how it felt as if he were clenching around nothing before focusing his attention on moving his hand away from Nick's dick to make an effort to unwrap and roll the condom down it as fast as he could.

Nick didn't protest, he let out a sharp cut off moan when Harry dotted lube around the head of his now covered cock, wanking him slowly as he spread it around while Nick continued to stroke at the curve of Harry's arse, not so much grinding him down anymore, more so caressing him as he got them ready to go.

"How about you ride me?"

Harry felt his tummy clench at the words, "Yes, fuck, yes, about time too, could've decided that half a fucking hour ago," he panted out, words tangling with moans.

Harry didn't hear Nick reply, maybe because he simply didn't respond or he was too focused about lifting his hips up to stand tall on his knees to pay attention, but either way the minute he felt the stiff head of Nick's cock pressing against his rim, he instantly sank down with a groan, swiftly followed by a train of curses as the drag of Nick's thick cock filled him up entirely. Nick's hands moved to hold at his sides, not moving him up but assisting the motion of sinking down.

"Fuck Harry, you feel so good." Nick encouraged through a moan as Harry whined, sinking down as far as he could, hips flush together while Harry adjusted to the feel of a cock inside of him.

It didn't take him as long as it usually would to start rocking his hips around and lifting himself up to shove back down again and he held that on account of being teased for so long, he'd ended up so hard he didn't care if he was sore or if he went a bit too fast. In the moment when he dragged his hips all the way up, making sure not to let Nick's cock slip out, he forgot it was New Years entirely, forgot about everything really, aside from working up a rhythm that left him moaning every time he sank down. Nick eventually joined in as best he could from their position, whenever Harry pushed his way down, Nick rocked him closer to circle his hips around causing Harry's breath to catch every time he did it.

Harry felt so overwhelmingly full, the pressure of Nick's cock pounding up into him and the patterns he was rubbing into his skin as he guided his hips around left him no other choice but to slam down with all his energy until his knees were trembling and his arms were struggling to hold him up. Nick noticed easily enough that Harry was struggling and held him up enough that he took over some of the work, bucking his hips up in an attempt to seek out his prostate which he found easily enough once he'd took over, causing Harry's whole body to go weak with the first touch against it while his jaw dropped with a silent moan and then a more violent whine at the next thrust where Nick hit it bang on.

"Fuck, shit, fuck," Harry near on screeched as Nick continued to hammer up into the spot that left his whole body shaking. He was curled over by this point, barely holding himself up since Nick had taken over, his chin was flopped down against his neck and his cock was throbbing and solid against his skin but since he had no energy left in him to do anything about it, that was how he stayed as Nick continued to pound his prostate.

Nick eventually took matters into his own hands, lifting Harry up enough for his cock to slip out which left Harry whining at the emptiness before Nick rolled them over onto Harry's back so he was staring down at him before hooking Harry's thighs around his hips then brushing his finger along his rim and pushing his dick back in, matching the force of his thrusts before they switched positions with ease, leaving Harry choking out a sob at the first push. Harry's body was tense, his only movement coming from the force Nick was pounding into him with that rocked him up the mattress, his moans were consistent and needy mixed in with slurred words and fumbled curses.

With the new angle, Nick had a direct path to Harry's prostate, nailing it every time he pushed in without fail and he took full advantage of that, building up a rhythm that should've been illegal, then wrapping the hand that wasn't securing Harry's legs around him around his cock. Harry arched his back into the new contact while begging for him to go faster and Nick happily obliged, jacking his dick off with a tight secure fist, the exact way that made his tummy tighten with a whine. Eventually managing to match the stroke of his hand perfectly in time with his thrusts, the dual sensation driving Harry into the state of pure bliss

"Keep going, oh fuck," Harry writhed around the sheets trying to dig into any extra sensations he could since he was right on the edge of his orgasm, he stared up with glazed eyes to see Nick looking back at him with such an intense look in his eyes he broke out shivering. Somehow the atmosphere they'd created was intimate with strokes along sweat covered skin and locked eyes but was also nearing obscene with the slick sound of Nick's palm working his cock and the slap of skin moulding together as he fucked him into the mattress.

The TV rang out with bursts of energy from the chime of Big Ben clocking the stroke of midnight that were barely even audible over the moulding of their bodies, but Harry heard it all the same, body thrumming when he heard Nick's voice crack into a moan which was all it took for him to tumble over the edge with a wracked sob shaking its way through his body as his muscles clenched and tightened in time with the fireworks bursting out from the TV in the background causing his entire body to dissolve into pleasure. He felt the time almost slow down as Nick wanked him through it, dragging his palm up his cock, getting drops of come over his fingers that he then used to spread along the head as he pumped out his cock until he was spent.

Nick kept thrusting in, groaning as he shoved his hips forward deep into Harry, not letting up the assault against his prostate despite the fact he'd just come and he continued that way until Harry began to protest from oversensitivity with a clipped whine. Nick let up instantly, slowing down his thrusts until he pulled out entirely leaving Harry feeling empty and sore and all in all simply used up. Nick flopped down next to him on his side with his head thrown across the pillows facing Harry, throwing a weak hand around himself after ripping off the condom and tugging down his length with his hand that happened to be half sticky with lube and Harry's cum, building up a rhythm as he swallowed down his moans.

Harry watched him for a moment, too fucked out to move so soon after coming, but watching Nick jerking himself off somehow gave him the motivation to wank to help him out. He pushed his body down the bed before replacing Nick's hand with his own, holding it at the base as he pushed the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit, gathering up the bead of precome before sucking desperately down his cock. Harry listened to Nick's voice break out a string of curses intertwined with his name as he gripped both hands in his hair and tugged as Harry let out a weak moan that set Nick off too.

Harry backed away again off his dick, focusing on the head before opening his mouth further, sheathing his teeth and loosening his jaw in an invitation for Nick to fuck his mouth, it took Nick a minute to catch on considering he was already so close to the edge his thoughts had gone foggy but he happily obliged, clutching Harry's hair in desperation as he shoved his cock past Harry's lips and into the back of his mouth. He wasted no time in bucking his hips back out and in again, guiding Harry's mouth where he wanted him with the tug of his hair. He locked eyes with Harry as he kept going, encouraging him to loosen up his throat so he could fuck up further, leaving Harry almost spluttering around his cock as he blinked away the tears threatening to drip down onto his cheeks.

Harry willed his cock not to instantly fatten up again as he let Nick thrust in and out, it wasn't a lie that he loved sucking cock, Nick's more than anything, and he liked to think he was rather good at it, at least he could deep throat him without choking now which Harry counted as improvement. Nick pushed in one last time before choking out a heavy groan as his hips stuttered before coming down Harry's throat, thighs trembling as he pulled Harry back with slightly less forceful motions to suck on the head of his cock to work him through the aftershocks.

Harry continued to suck him long after Nick had finished coming simply because he enjoyed having a dick in his mouth just that much, so when Nick dragged him away, wincing from the aftershocks and his mouth popped off he felt ever so slightly disheartened, but that soon dissipated when Nick pulled him up the bed by his shoulders and tucked his head into the curve of his shoulder while he stroked through the mess he'd made of his hair.

"Watch the fireworks, yeah?" Nick encouraged as he plucked a tissue out of seemingly nowhere to wipe up whatever tacky substance was still lying around while Harry mouthed at Nick's neck with a lazy smile plastered on his face with appreciation before glancing up out of the corner of his eye to watch the explosion of reds and blues and golds from the fireworks launching across London on the TV as he basked in the low light of the room and the afterglow of their bodies and the comfort of Nick tucked next to him.

"Happy new year, Nick," Harry whispered as the final fireworks were set off, voice raw and weak but filled with emotion nonetheless.

Nick cuddled his body around Harry's before answering in the same somewhat fragile fucked out tone, "Happy new year, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there I hope this was alright, I've edited it as much as I can but my brain can't handle anymore and if I spend any more time on this I think I'll go mad so this is what I ended up with.
> 
> I think I sort of spiraled out of control with this nasty like I intended to write teasing Nick but then I ended up with this and honestly I can't believe myself, but that's okay because we're here now.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, thank you very much for reading! xxx


End file.
